Imminent Ecstasy and Sorrow
by mysticamethyst87
Summary: Setsuna looks to the future, to the birth of Crystal Tokyo. What does she see, and is everyone happy? Shoujo ai, ReiMinako, AmiMakoto, HarukaMichiru. Prequel to ‘Love in Crystal Tokyo’.


Summary: - Setsuna looks to the future, to the birth of Crystal Tokyo. What does she see? Shoujo ai, Rei/Minako, Ami/Makoto, Haruka/Michiru. Prequel to 'Love in Crystal Tokyo'.

Pairing:- Rei/Minako, Ami/Makoto, Haruka/Michiru (Shoujo ai)

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon is not mine, will Never be mine. I'm going to university in October, and A levels are hard. I would not work hard if I wasn't broke, so don't even bother suing me.

**Warning**-_ Shoujo ai ,f/f, femslash. All my stories are. Please exit now if you don't like it.

* * *

_

_Imminent Ecstasy and Sorrow_

Setsuna stood, stoic as ever, guarding the Gates of Time. Crimson eyes were closed in concentration as the guardian of time looked forward to the future, to what was to come.

In that distant time, she saw much which made her heart swell with joy. The creation of a place where justice reigned and crime was quashed. Where acceptance was a way of life. A world of harmony and light. In short, Setsuna saw the birth of Crystal Tokyo.

Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity were still together then, of course. Rulers of the prosperous new realm, love emanated from them both, making even the coldest heart rejoice.

Haruka and Michiru, too, would still be a couple, stronger even, than they were today. Many guessed, but only Setsuna knew for sure, that in a few years, the pair would marry, and, thanks in part to their senshi powers, and the advances in modern medicine due to Dr Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, would go one to have a boy, Ryo, with Haruka's colouring and Michiru's features. Setsuna looked at the scene fondly. Ryo, dishevelled and happy, walked in, having gone outside to play football with Haruka. Once he had changed, Michiru started to teach him how to play the violin. Haruka's arms were wrapped around her wife, and Michiru moved out of the embrace softly in order to correct how their son held the instrument.

The rest of the senshi…well. Here Setsuna paused for a moment. They were all highly respected in the 'New World'. Ami would go on to develop medical cures for cancer, AIDS, and many other life threatening diseases, while Makoto would cure world hunger through her powers as senshi of Jupiter. Minako would use her Venusian powers in order to life people's spirits, and almost wrap them in a cloak of love and beauty.

Mars…Mars was perhaps the most respected, though the least praised. Her powers as a miko developed significantly as she aged, along with her psychic abilities. As a result, many of her visions pre-empted and helped quell the threats posed by hostile nations in the former world.

In addition, while all the senshi's powers had increased, thanks to her psychic ability, Rei had, by direct means, perfected the power of telekinesis. Venus's power had increased substantially too, the love and harmony in the 'New World' providing positive energy for her attacks.

Ami and Makoto's additional strength was partly as a result of their personal happiness. Shortly before the creation of Crystal Tokyo, hundreds of youma, significantly stronger than the normal ones, attacked Old Tokyo and the sailor senshi, desperate to prevent the creation of their doom. Ami had nearly died when a youma slashed her side with his claws. Realising how short life was, and how precious, Makoto had confessed her love for the princess of ice and wisdom when she woke up from the coma. Suffice to say, they had been together ever since.

Meanwhile, Mars, the cold princess of fire, had yet to find the happiness that she could have. Yet, a small smile crossed Setsuna's expressive face as she looked to the future.

Rei, after participating in a series of pranks with Minako, her partner in crime, was lying, exhausted, on the bed. It had been a long day. She had woken up extremely early for a training session with the other senshi, before sparring a little with Venus one on one. Later on, Makoto had chased her around the kitchen with a frying pan for using telepathy on her. Rei had burst out laughing, and turned exceedingly read at the thoughts Mako was having of Ami, giving away what she had been doing. The pranks had been the last step to exhaustion.

Rei didn't go to sleep immediately however. Even as Setsuna watched, she took out a small picture from the bedside table. Rei was with her leader in that picture, their arms around each other's necks. Pluto smirked as Mars caressed the blonde's frozen facial features, before placing a light kiss on Venus's picture's cheek, and replacing the picture in the cabinet with a soft

"_Goodnight, Mina-koi"_

About an hour later, there was a soft knock at the door, and, after there was no reply, Minako softly turned the handle and walked in. Upon seeing Mars asleep in bed, half in and half out of the covers, book open in front of her, she smiled slightly. Replacing the book in the bookcase, and putting the covers over her friend, she hesitated for a moment. Finally, after smoothing the covers down, she leant down, and, with infinite tenderness, kissed Rei softly on the cheek, just as Rei had done to the picture, before retreating from the room, murmuring

'_I would that you loved **me** and not our princess'_

Pluto smiled at the hidden love she saw in them both, sure of what the outcome would someday be. Even as she did so however, a lone tear fell down her face.

For in the future, all would eventually be happy, but for one. In two places, in two times, the Senshi of Time opened her garnet eyes at the Gates of Time, and wept at the eternal loneliness that was her cross to bear. Such was the curse of her future knowledge.

* * *

Please Review? I'd like feedback, coz i'm not too sure about this one. 


End file.
